Hell
Hell is a region in the Immortal Realm. People who sell their soul to one of the Dark Gods, in a process known as the Pact, end up in hell after they die. Each god has its own realm, a circle of hell, where those unfortunate souls are tortured. Hell is also home to many daemons. Function It is widely believed that when a person dies, their soul crosses the Veil to the immortal realm.The Timeless Titans; inscription found in one of the oldest temples of Avras (T9A:FB Warriors of the Dark Gods, v0.201.0, p20-21) There is comes to rest in the domain of the deity the person worshipped in life.Emerentius (907 A.S.) A Study of the Gods: Prologue (T9A:FB Rulebook, v1.3.5, p132) These seems to be true for those worshipping the Dark Gods aswell.Nazario Calegari (953 A.S.) Circling the Abyss: part I - Nazario Calegari comes to the gates of Hell (T9A: Circling the Abyss, p4) For those who have sworn their soul to a Dark God, those who have taken the Pact, the story is said to be different though. Some say that for them, only the abyss waits after death.Parchment found clutched by a dead scribe in the ruins of the Abbey of Listowell (T9A:FB Warriors of the Dark Gods, v0204.2'', p16-17'') Other sources specify that the souls end up in hell, in the circle of the dark god they were sworn to. Geography Gates of Hell Entry to hell is possible from a neighbouring domain in the immortal realm, . This domain has been described as a dark and twisted land of rock, with a kaleidoscopic sky of all manner of colours. Supposedly, the domain is home to tens or even hundred of thousands of souls of so called barbarians, who worshipped the Dark Gods in life. These include Åsklanders and the Makhar, but many other people too. Most are said to be human but other people of species dwell there as well. Nazario Calegari (953 A.S.) Circling the Abyss: part I - Nazario Calegari comes to the gates of Hell (T9A: Circling the Abyss, p4) There also exists a great river in this domain, acting as some sort of border. It has been described as a deep and dark waterway of groaning souls. Supposedly, a boatman governs over passage over the river and into the realms beyond. Those realms beyond are hell, consisting of seven so called circles, one for each Dark God. The circles are said to dance constantly over a grasping void. They move over, under, between and through each other, for ever pushing down towards that void, but always being supplanted by another circle. .]] Circle of Sugulag Sugulag's domain is said to be littered with coins and currency of all nations. Supposedly it forms a carpet over the ground. The faces of the coins, of monarchs long dead and possibly even of those not born yet, are said to grin and scream. Some believe there are souls trapped inside, bound there by the Collector. Nazario Calegari (953 A.S.) Circling the Abyss: part II - Gold Tarnished, Bettini’s Ruin (T9A: Circling the Abyss, p6) In the circle there are also souls being forced to push and haul great weights, but seemingly without value or destination. Those punished here are said to be those who have sworn themselves to Sugulag but then disappointed him. To exit the Circle of Sugulag, it has been suggested one must leave behind a worldly possession. .]] Circle of Akkan The sky of Akaan's circle has been said to be filled with brown and putrid clouds. Sometimes black rain falls down, scouring the barren terrain below. Nazario Calegari (953 A.S.) Circling the Abyss: part III - Appetites Unsated, Familial Tastes (T9A: Circling the Abyss, p8) The only landmark in the Circle of Akaan that has been described is a large valley. Sharp rocks line its edges, giving it the appearance of a large maw. In the darkness of the valley, hungry being are said to live. Supposedly they consume the flesh of their of family members are tears stream down their face. . Circle of Nukuja .]] Nukuja's domain has been described as a place where time is slowed and stretched. The air itself feels congealed, and visitors are overcome with lethargy. Nazario Calegari (953 A.S.) Circling the Abyss: part IV - A Forlorn Forest, The Betrayer Dreams (T9A: Circling the Abyss, p10) Trees of a myriad of shapes are said to dot the landscape of the Circle of Nukuja. They are stunted and gnarled, with their knots and hollows supposedly giving the impression of faces in anguish. At least some of the trees are said to speak, and speak of prophecies and lives they lived in the Mortal Realm. . .]] Circle of Kuulima Kuulima's circle of hell is said to be varied place. In many places, pieces of architecture can be found, though each structure seemingly from a different culture. The conflicting styles giving it the impression of being ready to crumble at any moment. Nazario Calegari (953 A.S.) Circling the Abyss: part V - Deceiver Détente, Unity and Division (T9A: Circling the Abyss, p12) The realm is also said to be strewn with relics and artefact from different times and cultures and civilisations. It has been compared to the museums of Sonnstahl or the home of a very wealthy merchant. Landmark of the Circle of Kuulima are: * A river of green, bubbling fluid. Spanning the river is a gilded bridge, surrounded by plinths. The plinths display helmets of all shapes, each heavily damaged by a powerful blow. The bridge is guarded by a Deceiver and a group of lesser daemons. * A group of people, each split down the middle. Still alive, they are being punished for the division they spread in life, such as breed discord between brothers. Circle of Savar .]] The circle Savar is said to be marked by gold and splendour. Littered with riches, banners and armour, taken with pride from around the world, it is described as holding an imposing majesty. Nazario Calegari (953 A.S.) Circling the Abyss: part VI - Glory's End, the Lake of Blood, Banking on History (T9A: Circling the Abyss, p14) Landmarks in the Circle of Savar include: * A lake of boiling black-red blood. The bubbling surface is said to be broken by the heads of tortured souls, screaming in silent agony. Supposedly, many of them are elves who worshipped Savar, boiled in blood as an ironic punishment for believing their own blood elevated them above others. * A forest of statues. Each masterfully carved, supposedly each a soul turned to stone. Imperfections and flaws are said to be exceptionally rendered. .]] Circle of Cibaresh The landscape of Cibaresh's domain is said to be tinted in hues of purple and red. A black wind swirls around the land, carrying groans of ecstasy and agony. The air in many places has also been described as intoxicating, turning mortals that breath it light-headed and disoriented. Scattered around are said to be endless tableaus of debauchery. Showing scenes with sex, pain and pleasure on display. Nazario Calegari (953 A.S.) Circling the Abyss: part VII - The Black Wind, Ice and Fire, Enticing Entrapment [[(T9A: Circling the Abyss|(T9A: Circling the Abyss]], p16) One landmark that is said to exist is a large block of ice. Within, nude forms are frozen in erotic poses, forever held mere inches from touching each other however. Supposedly, these are souls being tortured by the Tempter. It is said that those sent to this domain who lacked commitment to seize the temptations set in their path. Circle of Vanadra .]] Vanadra's circle of hell is said to be a place of immense heat, akin to a furnace. Visitors have also described involuntary clench of fists and tensions of jaw and neck, as if overcome with anger. Nazario Calegari (953 A.S.) Circling the Abyss: part VIII - The Way Barred, The Beacon Tower, The Mouths of Hell (T9A: Circling the Abyss, p18) The two most notable feature of Vanadra's circle is the keep of Dal-Magoth and an immense being beyond mortal comprehension. Dal-Magoth has been described as a tall stone tower with a spiral staircase, surrounded walls. The keep has been described as the end, and by climbing its staircase, it seems you can escape the Immortal Realm. The being has been described as absolutely dominating the circle of hell, larger than comprehension. Its most notable feature is its three maws, knows s the Mouths of Hell. Two of these chew on perhaps the two greatest traitors in history, the goblin Sturd and the human Pontifex Ursino Del Mastro. The central mouth is said to be empty, reserved for the greatest traitor of all, who betrayed his own people, the being called the Betrayer ( ). Sources Category:Geography Category:Immortal Realm Category:Sugulag Category:Akaan Category:Nukuja Category:Kuulima Category:Savar Category:Cibaresh Category:Vanadra